


Where I Should Be

by BatPoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love, Woman - Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatPoison/pseuds/BatPoison
Summary: ❝I'm selfish, I knowBut I don't ever want to see you with himI'm selfish, I knowI told you, but I know you never listen.❞This feeling is slowly devouring him, passing through every part of his lungs, in every small stretch of his veins. Jealousy is getting him out of control, the desire to take Harry as his own disarms him to make him something unrecognizable.Tom never thought that anything other than power could put him that way, like a madman rampant by a treasure, a jewel complicated in its forms, rare to find and unique in its own way.But Harry is not an object. It is his equal and for that same reason he wants it for him. Just for him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Where I Should Be

> _I hope you can see the shape that I'm in_   
>  _While he's touching your skin_   
>  _He's right where I should, where I should be_   
>  _But you're making me bleed_

He wasn't going to say that it was his smile that caught his attention, not his way of walking, nor his ruffled hair, not even the silhouette of his body. Those details were insignificant when it came to meeting.

It was his green eyes. Those lovely green eyes were his downfall, the un decent start of his greatest obsession. It was seeing them and thinking: _Shit, I want it just for me. I want everything now_. 

But he could not and those words sounded so improper of Tom, it was impossible for him to pronounce them, however, he was able to think them and that made him so angry. It made him crazy to know that Harry was not his at the time. To think that Harry was a stupid Malfoy's boyfriend and he just a stranger going to greet them.

Although in a part of his mind, deep inside him, was that small group of neurons completely excited by the challenge that Harry represented, the forbidden apple of his Eden. And only God would know how much he wanted at that precise moment to take a bite from Harry's red lips, those that took the form of a smile dedicated to him.

Only to him.

Oh God, something was really wrong, Tom didn't know if in Harry, in him, in both of them and in the electricity that came from shaking his hands or in the chemistry that came up unexpectedly in his subsequent conversation. Something interesting, something striking, something attractive that Tom didn't leave alone. Riddle, deep inside, begged for that magic so magnetic that emerged from Potter to stop, to give him a minimum rest, a breath. He couldn't stand that feeling in his throat being tight, he couldn't.

For the rest of that night, of that party organized by one of his very close partners, he kept going to the bathroom to take a break from all those feelings of possessiveness that were born from nowhere. Never before in his life had he felt this way and was so new but unbearable.

Tom had to leave early that night, resigned to never seeing Harry again indefinitely.

* * *

For a couple of months he found himself calm, some lovers around here, some adventures over there, nothing surprising for Tom Riddle, so accustomed to one-night distractions and his mind so empty of the memory of those eyes.

Until he saw them again, emeralds crashing unexpectedly against his eyes. And those lips that begged to be kissed, that white skin of his neck that was screaming to be bitten and that body that cried out for being caressed. Everything in Harry called him, provoked howling that beast inside him. And it was much harder to control when he noticed Harry's hand being held by that blond idiot, Draco Malfoy.

It was in the kiosk located in the back garden of the Malfoy mansion, discussing contracts and other negotiations with the head of the family, all quiet without the possibility of meeting his target for a second. obsession and something forgotten.

His whole body and mind in complete peace, without thinking about the possibility of meeting that storm called _Harry Potter_ again.

At the moment of noticing the presence of the child and that the avalanche of obscene thoughts slowed his pace, Tom had decided to flip his eyes, pretend for a few seconds something of interest in the weather that was presented during that morning, as if something in his stomach was not writhing, asking for the full attention of a single person at that time.

Was that sexual tension something of him, something unilateral?

That would be impossible.

Lucius Malfoy had offered him an apology, he did not listen well why, he only had to see him as father and son quickly retired to deal with sudden but urgent matters, in which Tom was, for the first time, alone with the firstborn of the Potter

As much as Tom tried to avoid looking at those eyes, he could not, it was a hook buried in his chest, a sane that pressed more and more to his lungs, a sense of confinement that went for a walk with the presence of Harry nearby.

And when he heard him speak again, that voice made the imaginations and wet dreams he thought already buried come back in a micro second. Everything came back as a direct blow to the face.

The subsequent conversation he had with his boy (because it was already his, what happened was that Harry was not aware) made him keep an incredible attention, which also increased his attraction on an intellectual level, there were so many things in common, so many details that they had been trapped on that night they met.

They reached a point where Tom relaxed enough to laugh without worrying about being seen (he couldn't believe he was showing that side to a boy he had barely seen twice, he was being so careless), a point in the that neither of them was making a great effort to look for a conversation topic with despair, and when these were over, the silence was comfortable, only being filled with complicit glances, a clear promise that what was released in those minutes, in that hour he ran without being noticed, he was going to stay among them.

Tom could see the clear disappointment that was seen in the emerald eyes when they noticed that the Malfoy pair returned to solve their problems.

And Tom understood that at the time, he was not the only one interested in this matter. No, and more after catching the discreet wink directed at him when Potter and his next ex-partner walked away along the paved path of the garden.

Everything he was feeling in the presence of the boy was mutual. And that motivated him to continue with his plan.

* * *

_Miserable_.

It was a word that fell short if compared to his feeling.

His plan was not working, he did not understand what was wrong.

In every encounter, in every little escape that occurred with Harry, he made sure to make Tom understand that it was not his, that every attempt to take it was of no use, that he could offer his body and some of his time, a bit of his lips and a minimum of his lust, but none of that meant he had it. No, quite the opposite, it was far from its reach.

And the damn Potter enjoyed having him like that, at his feet (both literally and metaphorically, because yes, Tom went out of his way to please Harry, show him that he was the best option as a lover and partner, that his destined place was by his side, that nowhere else would he find the same dedication he gave him).

And Tom failed. It failed and failed. Being rejected every ostentatious gift offered, seeing the horrible refusal that Harry gave him when he tried to convince him to stay one more night by his side, and then be mocked with a call where Harry gave him a “ _soon I will get home, I hope you slept well, my love_ ”to that Malfoy.

If he were Malfoy, he wouldn't let Harry leave the house at any time, let alone at night.

And from what Harry had told him, Draco was terribly jealous, always reproaching him for talking to such and such a person. What he didn't know was that the one who was eating his partner was the least expected. That was the only detail that caused him some satisfaction in this situation.

But his patience was running out, he couldn't keep on seeing how his boy kept him in that neutral zone, where they were everything and nothing.

He could not stand it.

Tom wanted it for him, just for him. And at some point Riddle was going to take it, with or without permission.

(Sometimes it seemed that Harry craved that moment as much as he did, perhaps and all those rejections were to provoke him. Maybe.)


End file.
